Exhaust gas recirculation is a known principle for lowering nitrogen oxides which are generated during the combustion of fuel in combustion engines. The lowering is necessary to be able to meet the specified emission limit values. Since during the exhaust gas recirculation into a fresh air channel, that is, into an intake channel of the internal combustion engine, often high temperatures occur, up to now, it is in particular necessary to implement a connection point between the exhaust gas recirculation channel and the fresh air channel by means of a metallic housing, in particular formed from aluminum, which, on the one hand, is structurally complex and, on the other hand, is expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, such aluminum housings have the disadvantage of a complicated assembly or disassembly and are considerably heavier than an EGR-system integrated in a plastic air duct.